Sous l'ombre du glaive
by SilverPink69
Summary: se passe pendant la saison 2 mais avec toute fois des modifications, nasir/agron relation fraternel. après l'attaque d'une escorte romaine, Spartacus et ses hommes trouvent une femme au fond du charriot. qui est elle? d'où vient elle? venez découvrir son histoire, celle d'une combattante.
1. prologue

Prologue :

J'ai mal, tellement mal, j'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mes poignets ni mes épaules.

Je sens la morsure du métal contre ma chaire et quelque chose de visqueux couler le long de mes bras.

Ou suis je ?

Pitié aider moi, j'ai si peur, suis je morte ?

Dans se cas pourquoi tout est noir et douleur ?

Non je sens le bois sous mes jambes et puis tout bouge autour de moi.

J'ouvre un œil puis deux, du bois, je ne vois que du bois devant moi ainsi qu'un coffre en métal.

A ma droite il y a des tonneaux et on dirait des armes plus loin.

Je me rappel je suis dans un chariot en route pour Rome.

Je sens aussi une odeur, serais ce de la nourriture ?

Et la je me rend contre que j'ai faim, ma gorge est sèche aussi.

Je me tire sur mes chaines, peine perdue je suis trop faible.

Dieux tout puissant aidé moi, envoyer moi un signe, n'importe quoi, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas devenir le jouet de Rome.

Tout à coup le chariot s'arrête, brusquement et j'entends des hommes crier.

Un combat ? Qui ce bat ?

J'essaye de frapper avec mon pied le sol pour me faire entendre mais rien n'y fait.

Quand j'arrête enfin, il n'y a plus un bruit dedans.

Des voix me parviennent, comme étouffer et puis la porte s'ouvre.

Les dieux m'ont ils entendu ? Est ce mes sauveurs ?

Je lutte en vain pour rester consciente, ma tête est lourde, sa tourne autour de moi.

Je distingue juste une voix. Spartacus ? Pourquoi prononce t on le nom du libérateur ?

Je suis trop faible pour répliquer mais je sens qu'on me retire mes chaines.

Puis se fut le néant.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Spartacus s'était révolté contre la maison Batiatus et la suprématie des romains, entrainant ses « frères » d'armes avec lui pour la liberté et la fin de l'esclavagisme.

Après avoir longtemps chercher un refuge, ils en trouvèrent un dans un vieux temple abandonner.

Un jour ils attaquèrent un convoi romain sur une route isolée en campagne.

Tous les soldats furent tués ainsi que le conducteur du chariot.

Pensant trouver de quoi manger a l'intérieur, quel ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant non seulement de la nourriture mais aussi des armes et tout au fond bien cacher et enchainer, une femme.

« Spartacus » héla Crixus « tu devrais venir voir ».

Le dit Spartacus s'approcha de l'arrière du chariot et regarda dedans.

« Qu'est ce ? » demanda Agron

« Une femme, peut être une esclave. »

Crixus monta à l'intérieur afin de la détacher et la trouva dans un sale état.

Faible, affamée et couverte de plaie et bleue en tout genre, elle gisait enchainer et prête a perde connaissance.

Elle protesta a peine quand on la détacha mais ils la laissèrent dedans durant le trajet qui les ramenèrent au temple.

« Elle est bien amochée mon frère » parla Crixus.

« J'ai vu » fut la réponse de Spartacus.

« Tu compte l'entrainer elle aussi ? » demanda Agron.

« Nous verrons bien. D'abord il faut qu'elle se rétablisse et seulement la nous verrons si elle peut combattre ».

Ce fut sur ses derniers mots qu'ils rentrent en silence.

Arriver au temple, Agron la porta hors du chariot afin de la déposer sur une banquette a l'intérieur, la ou le guérisseur la soignât.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Nasir

« Nous ne le savons pas encore » lui répondit Agron « attendons qu'elle se réveille pour le découvrir » et il sourit a son protéger.

Elle dormit pendant trois jours, trois long jours entrecouper de crises et de réveils douloureux, hurlant parfois pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le guérisseur fit de son mieux afin de la rétablir et il y parvint.

A son réveil Spartacus ainsi que ses 3 lieutenant virent la voir.

Ce fut celui ci qui parla le premier.

« Bonjour, tu te sens mieux ? »

« J'ai soif » fut les premiers mots qu'elle prononça.

Agron lui tendit une coupe d'eau et l'aida a boire doucement.

Elle se redressa difficilement en le remerciant.

« Sa peut aller. Mais ou suis je ? »

« Tu es en sécurité ne t 'en fait pas » lui répondit Spartacus

« Quel est ton nom ? Est tu une esclave ? Pourquoi une escorte avec toi ? » La pressa Crixus.

« Crixus ! Doucement ! Laisse la se remettre un peu »

« Non sa va, je vais bien. Et non je ne suis pas une esclave, du moins pas encore. »

« Que veut tu dire par la ? »

« Je me nomme Luna et je suis une prisonnière de guerre. Je viens de loin, des pays scandinaves. Mon père est chef de tribu viking. Mon village a été attaquer par une légion romaine alors que les hommes étaient partit défendre la frontière Est. Seul les femmes et les enfants étaient présents. Malheureusement pour eux, nous les femmes vikings sommes entrainer depuis l'âge de 12 ans a l'art du combat. Nous avons réussit a les faires fuir mais six hommes me sont tomber dessus et je n'est rien pus faire.»

Tous furent stupéfait par son discours, pourquoi une simple fille de chef serait elle escorter de la sorte pour juste être envoyer comme esclave a Rome ?

« Et non je ne sais pas pourquoi autant de précaution pour moi, mais je suis heureuse qu'ils soient tous mort, ses sales chiens galeux » dit elle avec rage.

« Bien repose toi, nous verrons comment tu pourrais te montrer utile »

Seul Gannicus n'avait pas parlé, se contentant de la regarder appuyer contre un mur.

Sur ses mots tous sortirent afin de laisser Luna se reposer.

Trois jours plus tard, Luna put enfin sortir prendre l'air frais dans la cour du temple, la plupart de ses blessures étaient cicatrisé depuis longtemps.

Spartacus et ses lieutenants étaient la a s'entrainer et former d'autres anciens esclaves au combat et au maniement du glaive.

Agron s'approcha de Luna et engagea la conversation.

« Comment te sens tu viking ? »

« Mieux le germain. »

« Comment sais tu que je suis germain ? »

« Je t'est entendu parler avec un autre homme »

« Alors comme sa tu est forte au combat ?»

« Je me débrouille, pourquoi ? Tu veux me défier ? »

« Je vais te battre sois en sur »

«Alors allons y»

Tout les deux prirent deux glaives chacun et le combat commença.

Luna, malgré son gabarit et ses ressente blessures, se montra rapide et agile, esquivant avec grâce les coups de son adversaire.

Apres plusieurs minutes de combat, elle réussit a le mettre a terre, sous les rires des autres.

Bon joueur, Agron se releva en riant.

« S'est bien la première fois que je me fais battre par une femme »

« Il faut bien une première fois a tout. Aller vient germain, je t'offre à boire pour consoler ton ego. »

Nasir leur offrit deux coupes pleines de vin et ils trinquèrent tout les trois.

Spartacus souriait dans son coin.

_« Finalement pas besoin de la former, elle a réussit a battre l'un de mes lieutenants, anciens gladiateur de surcroit »_

« Quels sont donc ses pensées qui te font sourire ? » demanda Mira en s'approchant doucement de lui.

« Je me disais qu'elle ferait un bon lieutenant, vu comment elle a battu Agron »

« Aller viens, allons boire un peu avant d'aller dormir »

Spartacus suivit sa belle amante afin de passer un agréable moment avec elle.

Puis petit a petit, tous allèrent se coucher ou tout du moins dans leurs quartiers.

Luna dormit dans les quartiers de Nasir et Agron cette nuit la, les deux hommes lui ayant proposer afin qu'elle ne dorme pas dehors.

Au petit matin, Spartacus réunit ses hommes pour leur donner les directives de chasse.

Le groupe de Crixus partit au sud avec Naevia dans les campagnes, le groupe de Spartacus avec Mira alla au nord dans la foret et celui d'Agron avec Nasir resta au camp afin de le protéger, ce que Luna choisit de faire.

Elle en profita pour s'entrainer et parler avec les autres dont Nasir, en qui elle découvrit un ami sincère et fidele.

« Dis moi Nasir, toi et Agron vous avez l'air très proche ? êtes vous amant ? »

Nasir rit à sa question.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas amant. Je dirais que nous sommes plutôt comme des frères, tu sais il ma sauver la vie et ma prit sous son aile. Je lui dois beaucoup ainsi qu'à Spartacus. Mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? Serai tu intéresser par lui par hasard ? »

« Euh.. Et bien, je vous vois toujours proche alors je me posais la question comme sa.

Et puis on ne se connais que depuis quelques jours sa serait ridicule voyons. »

Mais Nasir avait vu Luna rougir à sa question, il l'avait embarrassé et en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme du beau germain.

Il se promit de les rapprocher si son ami était intéresser par elle aussi.

Quand les troupes revinrent, tous furent heureux qu'il n'y est pas eu d'incident.

Ils rapportèrent a foison du vin, de la viande, du pain ainsi que des fruits et légumes.

Et pour célébrer cela, une fête fut organisée.

Agron regardait Luna rire avec d'autres hommes et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi cela lui pinça le cœur.

Nasir se posta à ses cotes afin de lui parler.

« Tu devrais lui apporter une coupe de vin »

« Elle est déjà bien occuper petit homme, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer »

« Tu est bien trop têtue pour un homme. »

Nasir lui fourra de force la dite coupe ainsi qu'une assiette de victuailles dans les mains et le poussa vers la jolie viking.

A son arrivé, mais surtout au regard qu'il lança, les hommes se dispersèrent et les laissèrent seuls tout les deux.

« Salut, euh… tu a faim ? » demanda t il en lui tendant l'assiette.

« Merci Agron » lui répondit elle en la prenant. « On partage ? » lui proposa telle en voyant qu'il comptait partir.

« Avec plaisir » et il lui fit un magnifique sourire auquel Luna se sentit fondre.

Nasir son Coter souriait est confrontée spectacle.

« Tu joue les marieurs maintenant syrien ? »

« Gannicus, tu joue les espions maintenant ? »

« D'accord tu as gagner mais est ce raisonnable ce que tu essai de faire avec ses deux la ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ils ont le droit de s'amuser un peu. Retourne donc dans les bras de Saxa. »

Gannicus partit amuser et laissa le syrien à ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Agron et Luna s'étaient installé un peu plus loin afin de manger et discuter en paix.

Ils parlèrent de leurs enfances et de leurs villages natals.

« Tu veux gouter la viande ? » lui proposa Luna

« elle a l'air délicieuse » et il attrapa entre ses lèvres le morceaux qu'elle lui tendait du bout des doigts, lui léchant ceux ci par la même occasion, la regardant fixement dans les yeux. « Humm vraiment délicieux. »

Ce qui eu le don de la faire rougir.

Essayant de reprendre contenance, elle toussota légèrement.

Satisfait de sa réaction, Agron lui proposa à son tour un morceau qu'elle attrapa de la même manière que lui.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être embarrasser.

Il se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans sa tunique au vu de la façon qu'elle avait eu de lui sucer le doigt en récupérant la viande.

Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais avait peur de sa réaction.

Alors qu'il approchait sa bouche de la sienne, Gannicus les interrompit.

« Désolé les amoureux mais Spartacus demande a te voir Luna ».

« Sa ne fait rien, j'arrive tout de suite » répondit elle en s'écartant de son beau brun presque avec regret.


End file.
